


This Letter Will Never Meet You

by lightthornn



Series: Unsent Letters [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But never sends them, M/M, Set before TWP, Ty writes letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightthornn/pseuds/lightthornn
Summary: Ty did send Kit a postcard- a simple one. But that wasn't what Ty started with.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Unsent Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084445
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	This Letter Will Never Meet You

* * *

~~Watson~~

* * *

Kit, 

I miss you ~~a lot. Why didn't yo~~

* * *

Kit, 

I'm sorry

* * *

Kit, 

I don't understand why you left. You didn't even say goodbye. 

* * *

Kit, 

To never being parted? What went wrong?

* * *

Kit, 

I shouldn't have made you help me bring Livvy back. I know that it was wrong now. Necromancy is a dark magic. One that we shouldn't have messed with. But after so long with Livvy by my side, it was impossible to think of what life would have to be like without her. ~~Did you~~

* * *

Dear Kit, 

I'm sorry. For making you help me with Livvy. I'm sorry for telling you that you were selfish, and for saying that you lied. I'm sorry for anything I did. 

Livvy said that I needed to write to you, and I suppose that she's right. 

Thank you for the necklace. ~~I wear it every~~

* * *

~~Dear Christopher,~~

* * *

Dear Kit, 

Livvy said that she can't help me figure out what went wrong. She said that they were your feelings, and she can't understand them any more than I can. I think she's lying. She saw you once, I know she did. She didn't tell me much about seeing you, but I wish she had. ~~I wonder sometimes, if~~

* * *

Dear Kit, 

I don't like saying more words than just what is needed. Except for when it comes to you. 

* * *

Dear Kit, 

* * *

Dear Kit, 

I hope that you are happy with Jem and Tessa. They're kind, right? ~~You deserve~~

* * *

Dear Kit, 

Thank you for the necklace. I know that you probably liked it. Livvy said that it came from your mother. 

I miss you, Kit. A lot. I don't know what I did wrong, only that something happened when we tried to bring Livvy back. I keep trying to figure it out, like it's a mystery. 

~~You were my favorite mystery~~

* * *

Dear Kit, 

Using as little words as possible when it comes to you, Watson. I don't know if I can still

* * *

Dear Kit, 

Thank you for giving me the necklace. I like it. 

Are Jem and Tessa nice? I heard that they just had a baby. Does that mean she's your sister now? I haven't heard much about you, but I think that's on purpose. 

If you were anyone else, this letter would've ended a long time ago. But you're you, and it feels impossible sometimes to only say one word. I always loved to watch your face, to watch every word go through your mind. You were a mystery that I always wanted to solve. 

I'm sorry for having you help me bring Livvy back. You shouldn't have had to. I don't think you ever really wanted to. Livvy said that you did it for me. You didn't have to do that for me. 

I think I might have an idea of what went wrong. 

Is it to do with what you said by the lake? The ones you said while crying. I wanted to wipe your tears away, then. Maybe I should've done that. 

~~I don't always understand feelings very well. Even my own. It was hard to figure out what I felt about you, because you were different to anyone else. I cared about you, but not in the same way I care about Julian or Livvy. I don't want to run my hands through their hair, and I don't want to listen to every single thing they say, latching onto every word. With you, it was like I was on fire every time you walked into a room. I wanted you to be safe always, and I wanted to protect you. Or I would want to be with you all the time, and I would get annoyed when Livvy would tag along sometimes, because I wanted to be alone with you. When I saw the two of you kiss, I didn't like it. I think I know why now. I think I lov~~

* * *

Kit, Watson, 

This letter will never reach you. 

I love you, Kit. I love you so much, and I hate being like we are. I hate thinking that you wish you had never met me, and I hate when I lay in bed at night and your face is the only one that can go through my mind. I don't like surprises. You were a big one, but if surprises were always like you, I might like them. 

There was something different, when I met you for the first time. I'm still sorry about holding that knife to your throat. Your eyes were some of the first ones that I actually wanted to look into. They were the type of blue that I had seen before, but never seen in the way that the blue of your eyes is. Your eyes aren't just blue. I don't like looking at people, but I like looking at you. I like watching different things play across your face, I like examining the slope of your nose, or the curve of your lips, or your smile, or watching your hair blow in the wind. 

I wanted you to be safe more than anything else. There were moments when I knew that I would die for you if I had to. I was okay with you touching me, I wanted you to. I wanted you to be the one to comfort me. I have never felt as safe as I do when I am in your arms, even if I thought my sister was going to die. If only I had known what would happen. Every word you said was exciting to me, and I liked everything you wanted to talk about. When you would talk about your life before Shadowhunters, I would listen, and I would never want to put on my headphones. Your voice was even better than the music ever could be. 

I'm sorry that I never said anything back. I'm sorry that it took me this long to write, and I'm sorry that you will never see this letter. 

~~Love,~~

Ty.

* * *

Kit, 

Thank you for the necklace. 

Ty.

* * *


End file.
